cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zentralinstitut für Forschung und Auskunft
The Kommando Strategische Aufklärung (Strategic Reconaissance Command) is the national intelligence agency of Bexar. It is a department of the Kriegsministerium and was created to carry out intelligence and counter intelligence operations, as well as military special operations that fall outside the capabilities of the other military commands. These typically cover unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, hostage rescue, and counter-terrorism. Organisation As well as a department for administrative affairs, there are the following specialist departments: *Department I: Central services *Department II: Intelligence Operations *Department III: Counterespionage & operative security *Department IV: Protection of secrets (personnel and material) *Department V: Technology *Training Center (Spezialeinheitsschule) *Jäger-Bataillon Graf Yorck von Wartenburg Nr. 1 Training The Kommando Strategische Aufklärung is the only command which does not accept candidates direct from civilian life. To become a KSA Special Operative or Intelligence Officer, a candidate must have served at least 3 years in the Landeswehr. In addition he/she must: *be parachute qualified or successfully complete parachute training before entering SES. *score above 281 (out of 300) on marksmanship qualifications with both pistol and rifles. *have scored an average of not less than 418 (out of 500) on their semiannual PT test for the last three years. *have a psych profile score of not less than IB-3. Candidates will attend either the Special Operations Qualification Course or the Basic Intelligence Officers Course at the SES in Königsberg, and other locations around the country. Intelligence Training The Basic Intelligence Officers Course lasts approximately eleven months and includes Phase 1 and 2 of the Special Operations Qualification Course before continuing with training on intelligence skills and theory, strategic analysis, threat assessment and intelligence support. Emphasis is placed on leadership, administration, writing, oral briefing, and theory and application of intelligence operations. The candidate will learn to supervise and lead an intelligence section in tactical operations. INT Officers reach the operationally functional point upon completion of BIOC. Special Operations Training The 13.5 - 21.5 month long Special Operations Qualification Course is one of the longest and most physically and mentally challenging in the BLW or the world. It is broken down into 5 Phases and a candidate can be failed at any point. Currently the phases are: *Phase 1 - Selection and Assessment (3 Weeks) *Phase 2 - Foreign Language Training (18 weeks) *Phase 3 - Environmental, Small Unit Tactics & SERE (13 weeks) *Phase 4 - Specialist Individual Training (16 - 48 weeks) *Phase 5 - Final Exercise & Qualification (4 weeks) Attrition is high. A class of 60 candidates will typically graduate 20. The largest class to graduate has been 37, the smallest 5. Graduation takes place on the Parade Ground at SES, during which the candidate will receive his Special Operations Qualification Badge. Continuation Training After graduation the newly qualified KSA Special Operative is assigned to his Group. There he/she is "on probation" for at least a year. Life in a Group is a seemingly never ending cycle of exercises, advanced training and live operations. Advanced Training can include Counter-terrorism CQB, Advanced Parachuting Techniques, Advanced Survival and SCUBA. Links *Bexar *Kriegsministerium Category:Military of Bexar